what now?
by The a-z of my life
Summary: True feelings always hide, and rarely are shown. Ianto cant hide them for much longer, however it looks like he'll have to. The question remains, what now? JackXIanto R.I.P Iantojones, this is for you.SPIOLERS i not really sure what it for but hey SPIOLES


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and setting of this story, if I did it would probably end up as JackXIanto smut, laced with the death of a young welsh girl…. Called Gwen.

Warning: contains mild strong language and implied adult themes.

It was a typical torchwood day, Jack and Owen where flirting loudly in the captains office, and made the whole of the team very uncomforted while Tosh and Owen stood there working on the computers. Ianto was making coffee for every one and occasionally glancing over to the open door leading to Jacks office, glaring at the pair with feelings that ran so deep you could not explain it adequately with words; With every giggle of that welsh slut, also known to many as "Gwen", Ianto shivered inside just enough to make his hands shake. it was no wonder there was coffee all the floor.

Tosh swivelled her hips round to face the seething man "u ok Ianto?" Tosh questioned as Ianto was turning an inhuman shade of red, he looked like he was close to steaming through his ears.

"eeeeerrrrr" Ianto awoke from his daydream; a women. Which satisfying fantasy where a certain dark haired lady fell into a vat of hot marmalade. "oh shit" he looked down at the pot and proceeded to mop up the coffee all over the floor.

Tosh ran over to help, however Owen on the other hand merely grabbed a chair and continued working with a sigh.

"Ianto?" Tosh repeated looking concerned as she mopped up the coffee from the table.

"I'm fine, I'm fine " Ianto mumbled while grabbing wiping the boiling water from the shelves below. He stopped mopping and looked over to the tomb of giggles and general flirtatiousness, which was far from where he was, longing far to visible in his eyes.

"u like him don't you?" Tosh asked.

"what? me? noooooo, no way he .....he's not my type" he tried to say far too quickly, telling himself more then any one that he didn't dream of ,the hair (thick lushes locks), the muscles(that i just want to hold me late at night), those eyes (I dream about forever and always),the looks(that hunt me every day and night)he sighed which told Tosh every thing and more "plus he would never go for me" he sighed and looked down to the water that still glistened on the varnish and started to scrub the floors again.

"what makes you say that?" said Tosh curiously.

"well…"Ianto began and nodded towards Gwen who was now comfortably sitting on jacks desk and seductively sucking on the end of her fountain pen. Ianto glared at the young women. Which just strengthen Toshiko's beliefs. "well, ...don't worry about her" Tosh began " you can defiantly..."

"i wasn't worrying about her" Ianto interrupted abruptly and shot up straight "anyway, why wood i be worried"

"well. I...i...I just " Toshiko stammered.

Ianto threw the cloth to the side in frustration hitting the nervous girl accidentally, gaining the attention of the whole of the torchwood hub, huffing exasperated he fled from the room.

Toshiko stood up slowly and neatly with her hand by her sides the whole time. by this time Owen had turned around and was watching, along with jack and Gwen who had popped there heads round the door to see what was going on.

Tosh just glared at jack

"What did I do?" he asked defensively, if looks could kill, Jack would of been worm chow.

"you know perfectly well what, captain" Toshiko snarled at jack sharply and swiftly span around, getting back to work, beating the shit out of the key board, I might add.

Jack suddenly felt a sadness come over himself. No one called him captain unless they were seriously pissed at him. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder

"you ok babe"

jack stared at her hand....."eeeeerrrrr, sorry Gwen" jack slowly said lifting her hand off his shoulder Gwen was now looking up at him "I.....have to go important ...um .. business" jack ran off after Ianto.

"yeah.. Of course" Gwen muttered to her self now also slightly depressed inside.

"Tosh...you o.k.?" asked Owen more concerned for the safety of his key board then the the Japanese girl.

" 'course I'm fine, why wouldn't i be " replied Tosh with a large Cheshire grin, hitting the keyboard harder with every letter.

"do you want to go for a break........maybe lunch?" offered Owen still trying to save his keyboard, who's keys where beginning to loosen .

"fine " snapped Toshiko and she grabbed her bag and walked out the hub, leaving Owen trailing behind.

Gwen looked around at the empty hub, "Do I smell, or something...?"

* * * * *

"Ianto" jack shouted to the posh looking welsh man who was looking out at the water a solemn look on his face. Jack clutched on to his army coat, in hope to find some warmth. It was a freezing cold, windy day by the rough sea and caption Jacks hair bowed in the strong wind. Ianto, also hid in his long black coat, heard the call of the older man started to walk away briskly. "Ianto...Ianto" jack called trying to catch up with him, suddenly out of breath, which was not normal for Jack. "Ianto!" jack pleaded.

"What!" Ianto shouted, while turning around to face his boss, his cheeks dusted in red.

They had both stopped by this point. "What do you want!?" Ianto continued still shouting loud enough for the whole of Wales and maybe even great Britain to hear.

Jack was a little took back by this, as Ianto never in the whole of human history had even raised his voice to anyone, and especially not Jack. what had he done which was sooo wrong? jack thought to him self, he was sure that he would remember pissing of Ianto as his angry expression mad his cheeks go red and his nose light up like a festive reindeer. Or maybe it was the cold. "well....i..eerrrr" jack mumbled

"Spit it out Jack?!" Ianto and jack stared at each other for a moment or two. Jack notice something about his Welsh friends eyes. there something different like a glint that he had never seen before, which was purple, and didn't want to see it again any time soon. It was full of sorrow, anger, guilt and....jealousy?

"fine" Ianto turned around and continued to walk along the coastal high street.

"no wait Ianto, wait that's not what I, meant,.... meant..…" he took a long deep breath. "i meant.....I'm engaged to Gwen!" jack sputtered out suddenly. Ianto stopped dead in his path. Every thing seemed to come to an utter stand still for that split second. "pardon "he almost whispered but still loud enough for jack to hear above the crashing waves.

"I said..."jack hesitated "me and Gwen .......we're getting married" he finished a breathe, barely a word.

"oh" the sound cracked as he said it with ill hidden emotion, that was Ianto's single response, but it seemed to speak a thousand words.

* * * * *

Owen and Tosh sat opposite each other in a scummy burger cafe a small walk from the hub. They looked around, it was full of the obese and broke families, laced with the occasional builder on his break. On the menu it was all fry ups and well........burgers. Tosh decided on a Caesar salad but even that was dripping with grease, somehow. Owen, as usual, had the full Monty." I love this place" Owen declared as the food arrived "the best grub in Cardiff, I always say."

Toshiko frowned.

Owen dug in, Tosh sipped her tea and pushed her plate away, greasy lettuce wasn't her idea of a good lunch.

"sooooo.....back there, what was that all that about, you know with Ianto, you and Jack" Owen as with a raised eye brow between mouth full's of bacon which looked like it was only 10% meat.....on a good day. "you looked seriously pissed."

"oh, no that was nothing" Tosh said sheepishly, putting down her tea.

"bollocks" Owen stated not loud enough for any one else to hear but still loud enough for it to shock Tosh into choking on her tea.

"excuse me" Tosh said leaning forward slightly. "that's utter bollocks" repeated Owen "something is going on, and you're going to tell me" demanded Owen calmly.

"fine" Tosh sighed, defeated. "but you can't tell anyone. And I mean no one!" Owen nodded thinking to himself how easy that was. Tosh then proceeded to explain the whole story taking very few breaths after a couple of minutes of frantic speak she returned to her not cold tea.

"so that's it?" Owen asked slightly disappointed

"pardon" said Toshiko very confused.

"that's it?,.....you said Ianto liked jack, he throw a tantrum then jack ran after him?"

"yes but its _so_ much more then that its like..." she sighed at Owen's blank expression "why do I even bother with you?" moaned Tosh.

"I don't know must be my charm, and boyish good looks " he said smugly biting on incinerated sausage.

"Must be" she sighed.

Beta note// Hi, look I'm helping people. OMG, Kodak moment. No really, review please and be nice. Now I have other stuff to do, Batman themed stuff. Peace out. *peace sign while putting on a scarecrow mask* PS. R.I.P Ianto, I will miss thee.

Author note//frist the most importantr thing R.I.P ianto jones :(:(:( cyber funreal time !!!!!! *cries and morns* so anyhow this story is my first fanfic so don't be mean :( but don't put what you think but not about grammar and spelling i may be English but it doesn't mean i can speak it lol tee hee hee :)


End file.
